Unterm Birnbaum die 2te
by the-memory-remains
Summary: Harry und Draco träumen komische Sachen, was es auf sich hat und was geshcieht? nur zu einfach lesen. hab meine erste story überarbeitet und tada das is bei rausgekommen. ist eine harry und draco geschichte, daraus folgt slash und so. und is lime ein weni


Diclaimer: Wie immer gehören die charas nicht mir oder so na ja weil wegen JKR und so ne

Pairing: HP/DM

Warnings: joa SLASH, lime

Bemerkung: Also, hab mal meine aller erste story **überarbeitet**, na ja etwas ist jetzt etwas länger und so. sie ist aber immer noch unschuldig, ihr versteht? _zwinker_

**Special thanks goes to 'drum-roll':**

**gugi28**: ist zwar nicht ein ganz neuer oneshot, aber hab sie verbessert, nur für dich na ja und mich, he, he. vielleicht gefällt sie dir jetzt auch noch und wenn nicht, würde ich sagen _ach mist 'g'_

**Unterm Birnbaum die 2te**

**

* * *

**

Plopp ... plopp ... plopp ...plopp ...plopp .. plopp . plopp plopp plopp

Mit diesen Geräuschen im Hintergrund erwachte Harry, im Schlafsaal der Gryffindorjungen, mal wieder aus einen seiner sehr komischen und verwirrenden Träume.

_Ich lief schon wieder durch die Wiesen, es war gerade Sonnenuntergang und auf einmal ist da dieses schrille kalte Lachen, dass mir eine Gänsehaut bereitet. Ich blieb stehen und schaute mich danach um, doch nichts. Ich konnte niemanden erkennen, weder in meiner Nähe noch in der Ferne. Und auf einmal tippte mir jemand auf die Schulter, so dass ich mich erschrocken umdrehte, eben war da noch nirgends jemand, aber jetzt stand da eine Person, die ich leider nicht erkennen konnte, weil ich von einer grellen weiß-gelben Sonne geblendet. Aber das Lachen ging eindeutig von dieser Person aus._

Harry war noch in Gedanken, als er ein verschlafenes „Guten Morgen", von Rons Bett wahrnehmen konnte. Sofort schreckte er auf und sah verwundert in die braunen Augen seines besten Freundes.

„Gott Ron! Musst du mich immer so erschrecken?", fuhr er den rothaarigen an, aber es tat ihm schon wieder Leid, wegen dem Ton, denn er konnte ja nichts für Harrys komischen Träume.

„Sorry, Ron. Ich hatte nur mal wieder diesen Traum, von dem ich dir erzählt habe.", entschuldigte er sich sofort wieder und erhob sich gähnend von seinem Bett.

„Kein Problem Alter, vielleicht solltest du mal zur Pomfrey gehen oder so, damit sie dir etwas dagegen gibt oder so?", schlug er vor.

„Hmm.", antwortete Harry nur, während er sich ein paar blaue Jeans und ein rotes Hemd aus seinem Schrank nahm und damit ins Badezimmer verschwand.

Etwas abwesend ging Harry zwischen Ron und Hermine in die große Halle zum Frühstück, er zermaterte sich den Kopf darüber, wer diese Person sein könnte, sie kam ihm zwar bekannt vor, aber er hatte ja auch nur die Silhouette gesehen, dabei konnte er nur ausmachen, dass es sich um einen Jungen oder Mann handeln musste, da diese Person absolut zu breite Schultern und nun ja keine Brüste hatte.

So trabte er nun daher, sie waren kurz vor der Halle, als ihn diese höhnische eisige Stimme aus seinen Gedanken holte, mit ihren wirklich sehr blöden, einfallslosen Sprüchen.

* * *

selber Morgen, nur etwas weiter unterhalb in den Kerkern

Plopp ... plopp ... plopp ...plopp ...plopp .. plopp . plopp plopp plopp

Draco rieb sich seinen Kopf, die Temperatur war zwar runter gegangen, aber sein Kopf dröhnte immer noch. Außerdem schnarchte nicht weit entfernt von ihm sein bester Freund Blaise Zabini und ließ ihn daher nicht in Ruhe schlafen. Am liebsten wäre er ja liegen geblieben, aber er musste heute endlich mal wieder zum Unterricht, er hatte schon die letzten zwei Tage gefehlt, so etwas gehört sich einfach nicht für einen Malfoy.

Er versuchte sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern, er wusste ganz genau, er hatte etwas geträumt, doch konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern. Das einzige was er noch wusste war, dass da dieser Baum war, dass es Sonnenuntergang war und eine Person vor ihm flüchtete. Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, wer das hätte sein können und warum dieser Jemand vor ihm weglaufen sollte. Ja klar, viele laufen vor ihm weg.

Draco grinste bei diesem Gedanken, war doch erst letzte Woche ein kleiner Hufflepuff Junge vor ihm geflohen, nachdem er ihn böse angeguckt hatte. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter als ihm einfiel, dass der Junge danach gegen Potter gelaufen war, ihn mit auf den Boden gerissen hatte.

Draco kicherte etwas bei diesem Gedanken, sah sich dann um, ob irgendjemand dieses Kichern gehört hatte, denn ein Malfoy kichert nicht. Aber ein Glück schlafen die anderen noch.

Er ging zu seinem Schrank, holte eine Phiole mit einem blauen Trank heraus und ließ sie seinen Rachen hinunterfließen. Schon waren seine Kopfschmerzen verschwunden. Er musste sich nachher bei seinem Paten unbedingt bedanken, seine Tränke waren einfach perfekt und schmeckten immer so gut nach Himbeeren, wenn er selber einen machte, schmeckte der meist nach alten Socken, die man bestimmt 3 Monate lang getragen hatte.

Er zog sich an, ließ die anderen noch schlafen, er hatte sie irgendwie vergessen. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch dabei den Traum so gut wie möglich zu rekonstruieren. So ging das schon Wochen, dass er irgendwas träumte und es ihm am nächsten Morgen schwer fiel sich zu erinnern.

Aber bei jedem weiteren Traum konnte, fiel ihm ein weiteres Detail auf. Dieses Mal waren es Augen die ihn plötzlich ansahen.

_Sie waren rot, nein nicht wirklich rot, wie die von diesem toten Schlangenviech. Sondern rot vom Sonnenuntergang. Aber man konnte es kurzzeitig grün aufblitzen sehen, ich frag mich ehrlich wem diese Augen nur gehören könnten, sie waren so unbeschreiblich schön._

Draco schallte sich bei diesen Gedanken selbst einen Idioten, was war nur aus ihm geworden, so benahm sich ein Malfoy nun mal nicht, vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er schon seit einem Jahr lang bei seinem Paten lebte, da seine Eltern es ja vorgezogen hatten, im Schlamm zu kriechen vor diesem verabscheuungswürdigen Wesen, dass Potter-sei-dank ins gras gebissen hatte.

Draco konnte die Augen vor seinem Inneren sehen, sie irritierten ihn so sehr, dass er es beinahe vergessen hätte, Potter und seine Anhängsel zu beleidigen. Aber nur beinahe, denn es fiel ihm noch rechtzeitig ein, als er sie vor der großen Halle sah.

* * *

Harrys Laune war auf dem Tiefpunkt, des heutigen Tages. Der Traum saß ihm noch immer im Nacken und er hatte absolut keine Lust mehr sich mit Malfoy zu streiten, immerhin würden sie bald die Schule abschließen. Aber wenn er es sich Rechtüberlegte, konnte er bei Malfoy immer und immer wieder seinen Frust darüber auslassen, dass ihn so gut wie niemand als der sah, der er wirklich war. Nachdem er Voldemort umgebracht hatte, war es noch schlimmer geworden und er wurde nun nicht mehr, der Junge der überlebte genannte, sondern der Junge der Voldemort tötete.

„Verpiss dich Malfoy!", spie er aus.

Aber dieser funkelte ihn nur böse an, es schien so, dass er noch irgendetwas hatte erwidern wollen, es ihm aber im Halse stecken blieb.

Harry runzelte über dieses Verhalten nur die Stirn, es lag irgendwas Unnormales in den Augen des blonden Slytherin. Sie glitzerten geradezu und Harry versank darin. Noch nie hatte er bemerkt, dass die Augen von Malfoy nicht einfach nur schnöde blau waren sondern, dass sie eher grau schimmerten.

_Wie ein Sommersturm.,_ fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf und wurde von Hermine und Ron mitgezogen, die meinten, dass Malfoy es nicht Wert wäre sich zu streiten oder prügeln.

Sie hatten wohl die Situation so eingeschätzt, dass sich einer der beiden mal wieder auf ihn stürzte und sie sich blutig schlugen. Harry drehte sich bevor sie die Halle erreichten noch mal um und konnte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf Malfoys Zügen ausmachen.

* * *

Als Potter sich umgedreht hatte und ihm mit einem wütenden „Verpiss dich Malfoy!", begrüßte. War es geschehen, er hatte die grünen Augen gefunden, die ihn schon den ganzen Morgen verfolgt hatten. Augenblicklich breitete sich ein Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper aus, irgendwie hatte er diese vor Wut durchtränkten Augen schon vermisst. Und dann träumte er noch von ihnen. Draco focht gerade einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst aus. Er wollte Potter am liebsten schlagen oder beleidigen oder sonst etwas, aber diese Augen hielten ihn davon ab. Er stand einfach nur da und sah ihn an. Auch noch als Weasley und Granger ihn wegzogen in die große Halle.

* * *

einige Nächte später

Schweiß gebadet und erschrocken fuhr Harry aus seinem Schlaf, er hatte nicht auf Rons Rat gehört und war zur Pomfrey gegangen, dazu war er einfach viel zu neugierig gewesen, doch nun wünschte er es sich halbwegs, denn er hatte wieder den gleichen Traum, fast.

_Ich lief schon wieder über die gleiche Wiese, die Sonne war gerade dabei unter zu gehen und wieder erschallte dieses Lachen, was mich inne halten ließ. Ich blieb stehen und drehte mich um, blickte in graue Sturmwirbel, in denen ein silbernes Glitzern war, dass mir die Sprache verschlug. Ich kannte diese Augen nur zu genau, ich hatte sie vor Kurzem erst entdeckt, aber sie waren so wunderschön. Was hatte das nur alles zu bedeuten? Warum träume ich nur schon seid Wochen, nein, Monaten unbewusste von Malfoy?_

Verwirrt legte Harry sich wieder hin und versuchte zu schlafen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er zerbrach sich die ganze restliche Nacht noch sein hübsches Köpfchen, aber das hatte ihm euch nichts gebracht, denn er war genau so schlau wie vorher auch. Gegen morgen stand er irgendwann auf, ging duschen und setzte sich nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, es war Wochenende, weswegen die anderen noch um 7 Uhr schliefen.

* * *

dieselbe Nacht, nur im Kerker

Draco blieb auch nicht verschon von seinem Traum, es war eigentlich wie immer, bis auf eine klitze kleine Tatsache:

_Ich stand wie sonst auch immer an diesem riesigen Birnenbaum angelehnt, die Sonne bahnte sich ihren Weg auf die andere Halbkugel, es wurde immer dunkler, doch noch erstrahlte das rote Licht. Ich lachte aus als ich Potter sah, wie er vor mir flüchtete, doch dann anhielt. Aber was dann geschah war nicht so wie immer. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen und ich konnte sehen, wie die Erkenntnis sich in dem grün widerspiegelte. Ich sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen, der taube Schmerz um seine Eltern, seinen Paten, seinen Freunden, die im Krieg umgekommen sind, wie Professor Lupin. Es war der Junge den niemand sehen wollte, der nach Geborgenheit und Liebe lechzte und die Niemand ihm geben wollte oder konnte. Ich sah den Jungen der einst lebte, nun den dunklen Lord umgebracht hatte ohne seine übliche Maske aus Fröhlichkeit und Unbeschwertheit. Doch in meinem Innern wusste ich ganz genau, dass ich derjenige sein wollte, der ihm diese Wunden heilte und ihn in den Arm nahm, ihn einfach festhielt._

Draco lag in seinem Bett du getraute sich nicht aufzustehen. Er spürte, dass seine Augen brannten und eine Träne an seiner Wange hinunterrollte. Und er war sich sicher, so verhielt sich einfach kein Malfoy, aber ein Malfoy sollte auch nicht vor anderen im Schlamm herum kriechen und jemandem die Füße küssen. Wenn seine Eltern sich nicht an die Gesetze der Malfoys gehalten hatte, warum sollte er es denn machen? Er wollte nicht so werden wie sie, so kalt. Er wollte lieben und geliebt werden, er wollte frei lachen können und er wollte auch mal etwas falsch machen. Er fasste einen Entschluss, der sein ganzes Leben verändern würde.

* * *

Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum

Harry saß noch immer auf einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin und schaute in das Feuer, er fühlte sich irgendwie allein und irritiert, so bemerkte er auch nicht, wie Hermine sich ihm gegenüber auf die Couch setzte und mit ihm redete.

„Harry? Harry geht's dir gut?", Hermine fuchtelte mit einer Hand vor Harrys Gesicht herum und holte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was..., hast du etwas gesagt Herm?"

„Ja, ich hab dich gefragt ob es dir gut geht, du sitzt jetzt schon seit Stunden hier und hast nicht ein Wort gesagt! Was ist los Harry?", fragte Harry und ein sorgenvoller Unterton schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ach, ähm, ni…nichts.", gab Harry leicht errötend zurück.

„Mensch Harry, du brauchst mich nicht für blöd zu verkaufen ich sehe doch, dass etwas nicht stimmt!"

Harry seufzte.

_Hermine durchschaut wohl jeden. Ob ich ihr von den Träumen erzählen soll? Soll ich ihr von IHM erzählen? Wie wird sie reagieren? Wird sie mir überhaupt helfen können?_

Nach einigem hin und her entschied sich Harry ihr von seinen Träumen zu erzählen, von Malfoy und seinen Träumen, allerdings kam kein Wort über seinen Lippen, die irgendetwas mit seinen Gefühlen zu tun hatte, er konnte es einfach nicht, Ron und Hermine waren so glücklich zusammen, er wollte sie einfach nicht mit seinen Problemen belästigen.

„Was sagst du Mine?", fragte Harry letzt endlich.

„Ich denke... ich weiß nicht, vielleicht solltest du mal mit Ron darüber reden!", versuchte sie sich herauszuwinden, sie hatte eine Vermutung diesbezüglich und das gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie war nun mal als Muggel aufgewachsen und auch mit ihren Werten, sie wusste, dass es nicht schlimm war, wenn man auf Gleichgeschlechtliche stand, denn so viel hatte sie doch aus Harrys Erzählungen herausgehört, aber ganz unvoreingenommen war sie da nicht.

Geknickt befolgte er ihren Rat und hoffte nur noch, dass wenigstens sein bester Freund verstehen konnte. Aber dem war nicht so, Ron kreischte herum, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, wie konnte Harry es sich eigentlich einfallen schwul zu sein und sich in einen Slytherin, nein noch schlimmer einen Malfoy verlieben, einen männlichen Malfoy! Ron tobte, stampfte und schmiss mit Sachen gegen die Wand.

Harry war total überrumpelt von dieser Reaktion, seitens seiner Freunde, er hatte immer gedacht, sie wären toleranter als die anderen, aber da hatte er sich wohl geirrt. Um seinen Kopf frei zu kriegen ging Harry eine Runde spazieren. Er war wieder tief in Gedanken, als er vom Weiten die Stimme von Collin Creevey hörte, der ihm hinter hergelaufen kam mit seiner Kamera.

Harry stöhnte genervt auf, ging immer schneller und schneller bis er schließlich anfing zu laufen, dieses Ding mit der Kamera war wirklich nervtötend.

Gehetzt lief er immer weiter, als er plötzlich ein Lachen vernahm, das nicht wirklich kalt klang sondern eher belustigt, es war wie in seinem Traum und so blieb er stehen und drehte sich erwartungsvoll um. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn die grauen Stürme sahen ihn direkt an. Er machte ein paar Schritte auf Malfoy zu, der unter einem Birnenbaum stand, angelehnt an den Stamm.

„Na, Potter wo hast du denn das Wiesel und das Schlammblut gelassen?", vernahm er die wie immer höhnisch klingende Stimme, doch störte es Harry wenig, denn er war sauer auf die beiden und die Kälte, die früher noch in den Augen des blonden herrschte war verschwunden und hatte einem anderen Glitzern Platz gemacht, dass Harry nicht deuten konnte.

„Das geht dich reichlich wenig an Malfoy, aber wie du siehst sind sie nicht hier!", gab Harry ebenso zurück und stand nun im Schatten des Baumes nur einen Schritt von dem Slytherin entfernt.

Den Schritt überwandt Malfoy, er konnte den anderen Körper fast genau spüren und der minzige Atem streifte über sein Gesicht, als Harry wisperte:

„Was willst du schon wieder Malfoy, kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?", wobei es sich in Dracos Ohren eher wie das Schnurren einer Katze anhörte, die kurz davor war anzugreifen.

„Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gemacht!", raunte Draco in Harrys rechtes Ohr und leckte kurz darüber.

Harry erzitterte, er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch wurde er von Malfoy herum gerissen und mit leichter Gewalt an den Baum gepresst. Draco kam Harry immer näher, er hielt die Hände des schwarzhaarigen über dem Kopf zusammen am Baum. Er konnte den Atem des anderen auf seinen Lippen spüren, kurz bevor er sie darauf legte, ganz sanft. Er zog sich ein Stückchen wieder zurück und betrachtete Harry, der seine Augen genießerisch geschlossen hatte und auf mehr hoffte. Dieser lautlosen Bitte kam Draco nur zu gerne nach und er senkte seine Lippen abermals auf die von Harry.

Doch jetzt berührte er leicht mit seiner Zunge, Harrys Unterlippe, der darauf seinen Mund für den Slytherin ganz öffnete. Seine Zunge schlängelte sich in die warme Mundhöhle und eroberte sie, spielte mit der anderen Zunge und ließ diese dann auch in sein Reich.

Draco hatte Harrys Hände losgelassen und umarmte ihn nun an seinen Hüften, drückte ihn so noch mehr an ihn, um ihm eben diese Geborgenheit und Liebe zu schenken, die der Gryffindor verdiente. Aber auch Harrys Arme hatten sich um dessen Nacken geschlungen und krallten sich fest wie ein Ertrinkender. Er setzte seine ganze Verzweiflung in den Kuss, wollte dass der Blonde ihn verstand.

Draco entfernte sich, streichelte zärtlich über Harrys Wange und schaute in die wunderschönen Saphir farbenen grünen Augen. Er lächelte ihn an und war einfach nur glücklich, denn er sah zwar noch den Schmerz darin, aber dieser verblasste ein wenig und machte für etwas anderes Platz.

Harry wollte fragen, was das eben war, doch wurde er so verlegen, er errötete und sah auf den Boden.

Doch wurde er von einer warmen Hand daran gehindert, die nun unter seinem Kinn lag und ihn zwang in die Sommerstürme zu blicken.

„Das ist es was mir mein Traum monatelang sagen wollte.", stellte Draco fest und sah ihn liebevoll an.

Harrys Röte nahm nun einen dunkleren Farbton an, er wollte etwas sagen, aber sein Mund wurde gerade von ein paar warmen zarten Lippen verschlossen, die ihn einfach nur glücklich machten.

Draco drückte Harry ganz nah an sich und raunte ihm ins Ohr, dass er sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte und ihm helfen wollte all' die Wunden zu schließen, die all' die Jahre aufgeschrammt waren.

Harry war so gerührt, er konnte einfach nichts sagen, er drückte sich einfach an den warmen Körper, der bei ihm dieses heftige Kribbeln auslöste und weinte bitterlich, spürte dass ihm genau das gefehlt hatte, jemand der ihn einfach nur im Arm halten konnte und weinen.

Draco streichelte ihn beruhigend über den Rück und flüsterte ihm aufmunternde Worte ins Ohr.

* * *

Seit diesem Abend sind Draco und Harry ein glückliches Paar. Sie haben ein eigenes Zimmer dank ihres Zaubertränkelehrers, denn wie sich am ende herausstellte, war Severus Snape derjenige gewesen, der den beiden Jugendlichen die Träume geschickt hatte. Auf die Frage hin, warum er das getan hatte, meinte er nur, dass er schon nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, wie Potter mit seinen Augen still herumjammerte. Und er noch etwas wiedergut machen musste, weil er Sirius damals provoziert hatte, aber er wusste, dass er das niemals gutmachen würde können. Und zweitens, weil er wusste, dass Draco schon immer fasziniert von Potter war, es nur noch nicht gewusst hatte. Am Ende stellte sich heraus, dass Snape eine gewisse romantische Veranlagung hatte, die er so gut wie möglich versuchte zu verstecken, aber manchmal ging das halt nicht.

Hermine und Ron sind da so eine Sache für sich, Harry könnte ihnen wohl nie richtig verzeihen, denn auch wenn es ihnen nicht bewusst war, haben sie Harry mit ihrer Hilfe oder auch nicht Hilfe mehr verletzt, als Voldemort das jemals getan haben könnte.

Ende


End file.
